


for i am far, far away

by acidquill



Series: Homecomings [2]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where his heart isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for i am far, far away

**Author's Note:**

> completely ignores 'Goodbye, Farewell, & Amen' which I haven't been able to rewatch in years. set post-show. originally written Nov 16 2011.

Crabapple Cove. The one place he’s dreamed of since this whole stupid war started. Where he’s run away in his dreams a thousand - maybe a million times. Apples in the fall, a fire in the hearth. His dad’s pancakes. Summer nights in the hammock in the backyard, under a sky full of stars that he knows by name. Honest to God grass and air that smells like evergreen instead of dust and the copper-tang of blood.  
  
All he has to do is get on the bus, but he doesn‘t move.  He stands in the middle of the station, duffel slung over his shoulder and the weight of Korea around his neck. The dress uniform that’s always felt too constricting is doing a damn good job keeping a comfortable distance between him and the rest of the world.  
  
He’s gotten a few salutes, a few more stares. Mostly, people have ignored him. Walked by him like he’s a drab green lamp post. These people, he’s patched up their sons, or sent them home in body bags.  And not a one of them knows who he is.  
  
The people who understand him best, the ones who know belly-deep what it means to duck bullets and live up to your elbows in too many wounded and not enough time. BJ and Margaret and the whole damn 4077 who’ve seen him at his true worst, and helped him come out the other side. _They_ are the people that matter and none of them are here.  
  
He stands in this crummy little bus station, alone in a way he hasn’t been in years, and realises he’s afraid to go home.


End file.
